


Thanks the faeries

by CuchyLainx



Series: Hetalia / Vieilles fanfictions FF [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, être américain ne suffit pas pour dominer les envies de son « magical partner »… / Dialogues en anglais! / Traduction dialogues dans Chp.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hetalia et tous ses personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Rendons plutôt hommage à Hidekaz Himaruya pour cela.
> 
> NA : Voici ton UsUk, ami-e déjà fan de FraNada ! J’espère qu’il te plaira, et qu’il vous plaira aussi à vous hypothétiques lecteur-trice-s… Rendez-vous à la fin de la page ou au chapitre 2 pour mes lecteur-trice-s qui ne sont vraiment pas bilingues, j’ai traduit tous les dialogues dans la seconde version !
> 
> NA2 : Comme toutes les fictions postées dans cette série, ceci est une VIEILLE fanfiction, préalablement postée sur FF. J'EN SUIS BIEN L'AUTEUR-E (malheureusement parfois peut-être, on regrette toujours un peu ses oeuvres de jeunesse).

PDV Alfred / Amérique

 

« Eat this cupcake ! Eaaat iiiit ! »

 

Non, non, non… Je regardai le faux-Angleterre approcher avec cette expression de folie absolue. Ses yeux d’ordinaire émeraude me semblaient si différents…

 

« Come oooon, ‘Murica ! Eaat iiit !!! »

 

_God_ … C’était quoi ce rire à la russe ?! Gentil et totalement flippant à la fois…

 

« Eh…Arthie ? » tentai-je d’une petite voix.

 

Il me regarda étrangement, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, bien propres, bien blanches, sauf une en or sur le devant. Il lança soudain un long couteau de cuisine qui se planta dans mon épaule droite. Je laissai échapper un long cri d’agonie. Quoi ? Ce n’était pas héroïque du tout ça, lorsque mes héros se faisaient blesser là dans les films, ils n’avaient même pas l’air de souffrir ! Mais bon sang, qu’est-ce que c’était douloureux, en fait…

 

En tout cas, ce n’était définitivement pas Arthie…qui s’approchait de moi, haussant ses sourcils broussailleux tout en figeant son sourire sadique. Il sortit un autre couteau de nulle part, et l’approcha en ronronnant de mon épaule mutilée.

 

« Just a bit… » susurra-t-il. « Just a little bit…and I’ll create the most wonderful cupcake in the whole world… »

 

Je paniquai sérieusement, là. Je tentai de me redresser, mais la lame plantée si profondément en moi me retint au matelas.

 

« Are you seriously trying to escape? » me demanda-t-il, visiblement étonné. « No, no, no… »

 

Il planta sa deuxième lame dans ma cuisse, me bloquant définitivement sur le lit. Ma lamentation se coinça dans ma gorge lorsqu’il me sauta dessus, tous crocs azimut. Son poids léger me surprit. Peut-être que l’apparence de folie bestiale qui le recouvrait m’avait induit en erreur, mais je l’avais imaginé mille fois plus lourd. Là, je ne sentais presque pas sa présence sur moi, sur mon corps puissant et vigoureux et américain.

 

Alors que je tentais néanmoins de le repousser de mon bras gauche, il se cramponna de ses mains à mes deux épaules et serra ses cuisses autour de ma taille si fortement qu’il ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Mais où était donc le poids de ses muscles d’acier ?

 

« You’re mine, now… » psalmodia-t-il en se penchant contre mon cou. « Mmm…so delicious… » ronronna-t-il encore, d’un accent purement anglais.

 

_Shit_. Cet accent. L’Accent. _THE fucking Accent_ qui me faisait saliver et élevait ma température globale d’au moins 4°C à chaque fois que je l’entendais. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Le faux-Arthur disait exactement ce que n’osait me murmurer le vrai que lorsqu’il était revêtu de son costume de pirate qui lui aussi me faisait me tendre dans l’expectative et gémir en anticipation.

 

Oh, _damn_  ! J’étais accroché à un matelas bouillant par deux lames d’au moins trente centimètres chacune, pourquoi avais-je une érection ? Surtout que je ne tromperai jamais Arthur…Bien que ce type lui ressemble atrocement…

 

« Who are you? » soufflai-je avec effroi.

« Anyone you want me to be huhu… But some call me Oliver… And for mah ‘Murica it’s always Ollie, dearie… »

 

Et avec ça, il se plaça d’emblée sur mon sexe qui commença à palpiter. Nan mais sérieusement, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez moi ?

 

« Scream mah name… »

 

Il me pénétra d’un seul coup de hanche agressif. Wow wow wow, attendez, où étaient nos vêtements ? Mon bon vieux jean américain et son horrible cravate vert fluo ? Et pourquoi étais-je en «  _bottom_  » ? Et pourquoi cela me semblait-t-il si bon alors qu’il me ravageait sans mon accord et gémissait en léchant le sang qui s’écoulait de ma blessure la plus proche ?

 

« Scream. » Un coup de rein.

« Mah. » Une morsure violente dans le cou.

« Fucking. » Une longue griffure sur mes tétons.

« NAME. » Une destruction atomique de prostate qui me fit hurler de douleur et de plaisir.

« AAAAAAARTHUUUUUUUUUR !!! »

 

Je vins sans restriction sur mon ventre dans un orgasme spectaculaire. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…

 

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

 

« Alfred ?! Alfred, Alfred, wake up, wake up sweetie! Oh God, I knew I shouldn’t have used this “spice” on the meal tonight! Alfred!”

 

J’ouvris brutalement les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Anglais comme fou qui me secouait avec un air d’angoisse pure sur le visage. Mon premier réflexe fut de m’écarter… Wow, eh, il venait de planter des putains de couteaux dans ma chair avant de…euh…

 

« Alfred? It’s me, Arthur… You okay, hun? »

 

Wow…Arthur qui s’inquiétait pour moi ? Arthur qui m’appelait «  _sweetie_  » et «  _hun_  » ? Arthur ?!

 

« Oh, Arthie… » soupirai-je avec soulagement.

 

Arthur, pas cette espèce de fou furieux d’Oliver… Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi avec force. Oui, je reconnaitrais entre mille son odeur si parfaite et alléchante…

 

« Alfred…What happened ? » s’éleva une voix étouffée.

« That’s some long story… » marmonnai-je dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« You’ll tell me tomorrow, then… » roucoula-t-il en caressant mes épaules nues. « You might want to change your underwear, though. »

 

Je sentais en effet une humidité familière à l’entrejambe. Oh. _Oh_.  

 

Je me surélevai assez pour commencer à enlever mon boxer, mais une douce main assez féminine m’en empêcha. Je sentis peu après une respiration assez saccadée sur mon bas-ventre, et des dents raclèrent la peau sous mon nombril avant de s’emparer de mon sous-vêtement. Je redevins immédiatement dur.

 

Mon bon sang, que m’avait-il fait ingurgiter qui me rende si excité ?

 

Il retira complètement mon seul vêtement avant de remonter et d’embrasser avec tendresse mon sexe dressé.

 

« I’ll have to thanks the faeries for this… » l’entendis-je vaguement murmurer avant qu’il ne m’engouffre dans sa bouche exquise.

 

Je laissai échapper un long geignement de volupté et poussa involontairement mes hanches vers son visage. Je le sentis rire, ce qui m’arrache un sifflement, et il me laissa mener la danse et pénétrer sa bouche lentement mais délicieusement. Je perçus quelques mouvements annexes, puis trois doigts se mêlèrent à notre activité buccale. Ils se retirèrent néanmoins rapidement ; peu après de doux gémissements retentirent et je sus que mon amant ne comptait pas me faire venir dans sa bouche, cette nuit…

 

Alors que j’approchai de plus en plus de ma libération, grâce à ses bruits obscènes de plus en plus forts, il me délaissa complètement, tirant de moi quelques plaintes qui furent bien vite ravalées alors qu’il se repositionnait sur mes hanches et se penchait sur mes lèvres.

 

« I love you… » souffla-t-il avec émotion avant de se laisser retomber sur moi sans avertissement.

 

Je grondai de plaisir avant de saisir sa taille fortement et de le forcer à m’embrasser avec tendresse. Quel contraste flagrant avec mon rêve…cauchemar…

 

Je revins à la situation présente (enfin, comme en partir bien loin lorsqu’elle présentait la meilleure des sensations jamais expérimentées en Amérique ?) en sentant une pluie de petits baisers sur mes joues et mes oreilles. Je gloussai et accélérai le rythme, saisissant les hanches de mon amant pour l’enjoindre à me suivre…

 

Arthur laissa échapper une plainte alanguie à mon oreille, m’indiquant que j’avais trouvé son petit nœud de nerfs…

 

« Again…again, Alfred, please… »

 

Je souris et commençai à travailler sur sa demande tout en lui murmurant tout mon amour. Il gémissait en continu à présent, acquiesçant à tout ce que j’affirmais par un petit effleurement de lèvres sur mon épaule, précisément là où s’était plantée la lame de l’autre fou.

 

« Arthur…I’m g-going to c-come… Can…can you come with me, s-sweetheart? »

 

Il ne répondit pas mais se frotta avec vigueur contre mes abdominaux. Je sentis une vague de chaleur insoutenable prendre possession de tous mes membres, un sourd grognement m’échappa. Je le serrai encore plus fort. Si cela était possible.

 

« Tell me you love me! » s’étrangla-t-il.

« Oh, oh, Arthuur… » couinai-je. « Arthur, I love you! Cum, please, please, cum! »

 

Il cria et son dos prit la délicieuse forme d’une arche, m’enserrant plus profondément en lui. Je reçus la pleine mesure de son plaisir extrême. Deux jets chauds qui me firent décoller, tournoyer dans la pluie d’étoiles blanches qui s’abattait derrière mes paupières closes. J’enfonçai mes doigts dans ses hanches, et me déversai en lui en tremblant férocement, ma tête s’enfonçant avec force dans l’oreiller humide qui la soutenait, ma bouche s’ouvrant légèrement en une exclamation silencieuse.

 

Après quelques secondes, je sentis un linge humide passer sur mon ventre ; mon amant avait repris ses esprits et m’essuyait délicatement. Il se leva un instant, sans doute pour se nettoyer également, et je restai seul à reprendre mon souffle.

 

Peu après cependant, il revint et m’embrassa avec chaleur. Je saisis son visage et le repoussai légèrement. Je me sentais à nouveau excité…quelque chose clochait.

 

« Arthur, love? »

 

Pas de réponse. Ma suspicion grandit.

 

« Arthur…what have you done? »

 

Je vis ses joues rougir dans la faible luminosité que la Lune nous procurait. Elles chauffèrent sous mes paumes.

 

« Please. Don’t tell me you experimented your…your stuff on me! » m’exclamai-je d’une voix menaçante.

 

Il glapit et se recula un peu.

 

« I didn’t know! » se défendit-il avec véhémence. « I just… »

 

Il soupira avec mélancolie et s’éloigna encore de moi.

 

« Arthur… »

« I was lonely, okay? I was in the garden, I was thinking that I…missed you. A lot. And then, then they gave me that…powder, spice, whatever, and… »

« They? » demandai-je en espérant très fort qu’il ne faisait pas référence à ses amis imaginaires.

 

Mais il m’ignora et continua à pérorer nerveusement.

 

« And, this night, you screamed my name. I knew you just had an orgasm, and then I wanted you so badly and… »

« It’s okay, Arthie », l’interrompis-je en soupirant.

 

Je le ramenai sur ma poitrine dénudée. Après tout, comment pourrai-je le blâmer après tous ces mots doux qu’il ne disait jamais sauf s’il pensait que je n’entendais pas ? Après qu’il m’ait dit s’être senti _seul_ … La culpabilité vint me ronger petit à petit ; j’avais négligé mon amant de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique…

 

« I forgive you. » lâchai-je rudement. « But you’ll have to do something in return… »

 

Il attendit ma proposition, crispé. Il savait que je détestais ses histoires de magie étrange…mais vraiment, il était bien trop mignon pour que je puisse lui en tenir rigueur trop longtemps. Sans compter que…

 

« Use my arousal wisely, loverboy… » ricanai-je avant de presser mon érection contre lui afin de ne laisser planer aucun doute sur ce que je voulais de lui. « And keep calling me sweet names. I liked this. »

 

J’avais conscience de pousser ma chance au maximum, mais ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu’il se coulait contre moi.

 

« One more time, then? »

 

Il entama une légère friction pour se remettre d’aplomb lui aussi, et je lui souris.

 

« One more time. » confirmai-je en le renversant sous moi, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

 

Il s’accrocha à mon cou, se pencha sur mon oreille et se mit à souffler mille choses indécentes, qui, de toute évidence, allait nous tenir toute la nuit occupés… _Thanks, little faeries…_


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version entièrement traduite du Chp.1

PDV Alfred / Amérique

 

« Mange ce cupcake ! Maaange-le ! »

 

Non, non, non… Je regardai le faux-Angleterre approcher avec cette expression de folie absolue. Ses yeux d’ordinaire émeraude me semblaient si différents…

 

« Alleeer, ‘Mérique ! Maaange-le ! »

 

_God_ … C’était quoi ce rire à la russe ?! Gentil et totalement flippant à la fois…

 

« Eh…Arthie ? » tentai-je d’une petite voix.

 

Il me regarda étrangement, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, bien propres, bien blanches, sauf une en or sur le devant. Il lança soudain un long couteau de cuisine qui se planta dans mon épaule droite. Je laissai échapper un long cri d’agonie. Quoi ? Ce n’était pas héroïque du tout ça, lorsque mes héros se faisaient blesser là dans les films, ils n’avaient même pas l’air de souffrir ! Mais bon sang, qu’est-ce que c’était douloureux, en fait…

 

En tout cas, ce n’était définitivement pas Arthie…qui s’approchait de moi, haussant ses sourcils broussailleux tout en figeant son sourire sadique. Il sortit un autre couteau de nulle part, et l’approcha en ronronnant de mon épaule mutilée.

 

« Juste un morceau… » susurra-t-il. « Juste un petit morceau…et je créerai le plus merveilleux cupcake…du monde entier !»

 

Je paniquai sérieusement, là. Je tentai de me redresser, mais la lame plantée si profondément en moi me retint au matelas.

 

« Es-tu sérieusement en train d’essayer de t’échapper ? » me demanda-t-il, visiblement étonné. « Non, non, non… »

 

Il planta sa deuxième lame dans ma cuisse, me bloquant définitivement sur le lit. Ma lamentation se coinça dans ma gorge lorsqu’il me sauta dessus, tous crocs azimut. Son poids léger me surprit. Peut-être que l’apparence de folie bestiale qui le recouvrait m’avait induit en erreur, mais je l’avais imaginé mille fois plus lourd. Là, je ne sentais presque pas sa présence sur moi, sur mon corps puissant et vigoureux et américain.

 

Alors que je tentais néanmoins de le repousser de mon bras gauche, il se cramponna de ses mains à mes deux épaules et serra ses cuisses autour de ma taille si fortement qu’il ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Mais où était donc le poids de ses muscles d’acier ?

 

« Tu es mien, à présent… » psalmodia-t-il en se penchant contre mon cou. « Mmm…si délicieux…» ronronna-t-il encore, d’un accent purement anglais.

 

_Shit_. Cet accent. L’Accent. _THE fucking Accent_ qui me faisait saliver et élevait ma température globale d’au moins 4°C à chaque fois que je l’entendais. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Le faux-Arthur disait exactement ce que n’osait me murmurer le vrai que lorsqu’il était revêtu de son costume de pirate qui lui aussi me faisait me tendre dans l’expectative et gémir en anticipation.

 

Oh, _damn_  ! J’étais accroché à un matelas bouillant par deux lames d’au moins trente centimètres chacune, pourquoi avais-je une érection ? Surtout que je ne tromperai jamais Arthur…Bien que ce type lui ressemble atrocement…

 

« Qui es-tu ? » soufflai-je avec effroi.

« Celui que tu veux que je sois huhu… Mais certains m’appellent Oliver… Et pour mon ‘Mérique c’est toujours Ollie, chéri… »

 

Et avec ça, il se plaça d’emblée sur mon sexe qui commença à palpiter. Nan mais sérieusement, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez moi ?

 

« Hurle mon nom… »

 

Il me pénétra d’un seul coup de hanche agressif. Wow wow wow, attendez, où étaient nos vêtements ? Mon bon vieux jean américain et son horrible cravate vert fluo ? Et pourquoi étais-je en «  _bottom_  » ? Et pourquoi cela me semblait-t-il si bon alors qu’il me ravageait sans mon accord et gémissait en léchant le sang qui s’écoulait de ma blessure la plus proche ?

 

« Hurle. » Un coup de rein.

« Mon. » Une morsure violente dans le cou.

« Putain. » Une longue griffure sur mes tétons.

« De NOM. » Une destruction atomique de prostate qui me fit hurler de douleur et de plaisir.

« AAAAAAARTHUUUUUUUUUR !!! »

 

Je vins sans restriction sur mon ventre dans un orgasme spectaculaire. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…

 

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

 

« Alfred ?! Alfred, Alfred, réveille-toi, réveille-toi, ma douceur ! Oh Dieu, je savais que je n’aurai pas dû utiliser cette “épice” au repas ce soir ! Alfred !”

 

J’ouvris brutalement les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Anglais comme fou qui me secouait avec un air d’angoisse pure sur le visage. Mon premier réflexe fut de m’écarter… Wow, eh, il venait de planter des putains de couteaux dans ma chair avant de…euh…

 

« Alfred? C’est moi, Arthur… Tu vas bien, mon mignon ? »

 

Wow…Arthur qui s’inquiétait pour moi ? Arthur qui m’appelait «  _sweetie_  » et «  _hun_  » ? Arthur ?!

 

« Oh, Arthie… » soupirai-je avec soulagement.

 

Arthur, pas cette espèce de fou furieux d’Oliver… Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi avec force. Oui, je reconnaitrais entre mille son odeur si parfaite et alléchante…

 

« Alfred…Que s’est-il passé ? » s’éleva une voix étouffée.

« Ça c’est une longue histoire… » marmonnai-je dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Tu me raconteras demain, alors… » roucoula-t-il en caressant mes épaules nues. « Tu voudrais peut-être changer de sous-vêtements, cependant… »

 

Je sentais en effet une humidité familière à l’entrejambe. Oh. _Oh_. 

 

Je me surélevai assez pour commencer à enlever mon boxer, mais une douce main assez féminine m’en empêcha. Je sentis peu après une respiration assez saccadée sur mon bas-ventre, et des dents raclèrent la peau sous mon nombril avant de s’emparer de mon sous-vêtement. Je redevins immédiatement dur.

 

Mon bon sang, que m’avait-il fait ingurgiter qui me rende si excité ?

 

Il retira complètement mon seul vêtement avant de remonter et d’embrasser avec tendresse mon sexe dressé.

 

« Il faudra que je remercie les fées pour ça… » l’entendis-je vaguement murmurer avant qu’il ne m’engouffre dans sa bouche exquise.

 

Je laissai échapper un long geignement de volupté et poussa involontairement mes hanches vers son visage. Je le sentis rire, ce qui m’arrache un sifflement, et il me laissa mener la danse et pénétrer sa bouche lentement mais délicieusement. Je perçus quelques mouvements annexes, puis trois doigts se mêlèrent à notre activité buccale. Ils se retirèrent néanmoins rapidement ; peu après de doux gémissements retentirent et je sus que mon amant ne comptait pas me faire venir dans sa bouche, cette nuit…

 

Alors que j’approchai de plus en plus de ma libération, grâce à ses bruits obscènes de plus en plus forts, il me délaissa complètement, tirant de moi quelques plaintes qui furent bien vite ravalées alors qu’il se repositionnait sur mes hanches et se penchait sur mes lèvres.

 

« Je t’aime… » souffla-t-il avec émotion avant de se laisser retomber sur moi sans avertissement.

 

Je grondai de plaisir avant de saisir sa taille fortement et de le forcer à m’embrasser avec tendresse. Quel contraste flagrant avec mon rêve…cauchemar…

 

Je revins à la situation présente (enfin, comme en partir bien loin lorsqu’elle présentait la meilleure des sensations jamais expérimentées en Amérique ?) en sentant une pluie de petits baisers sur mes joues et mes oreilles. Je gloussai et accélérai le rythme, saisissant les hanches de mon amant pour l’enjoindre à me suivre…

 

Arthur laissa échapper une plainte alanguie à mon oreille, m’indiquant que j’avais trouvé son petit nœud de nerfs…

 

« Encore…encore, Alfred, s’il te plait… »

 

Je souris et commençai à travailler sur sa demande tout en lui murmurant tout mon amour. Il gémissait en continu à présent, acquiesçant à tout ce que j’affirmais par un petit effleurement de lèvres sur mon épaule, précisément là où s’était plantée la lame de l’autre fou.

 

« Arthur…Je…je vais venir… Peux…peux-tu venir avec moi, chéri ? » 

 

Il ne répondit pas mais se frotta avec vigueur contre mes abdominaux. Je sentis une vague de chaleur insoutenable prendre possession de tous mes membres, un sourd grognement m’échappa. Je le serrai encore plus fort. Si cela était possible.

 

« Dis-moi que tu m’aimes ! » s’étrangla-t-il.

« Oh, oh, Arthuur… » couinai-je. « Arthur, je t’aime ! Jouis, je t’en prie, je t’en prie, jouis !»

 

Il cria et archa son dos, m’enserrant plus profondément en lui. Je reçus la pleine mesure de son plaisir extrême. Deux jets chauds qui me firent décoller, tournoyer dans la pluie d’étoiles blanches qui s’abattait derrière mes paupières closes. J’enfonçai mes doigts dans ses hanches, et me déversai en lui en tremblant férocement, ma tête s’enfonçant avec force dans l’oreiller humide qui la soutenait, ma bouche s’ouvrant légèrement en une exclamation silencieuse.

 

Après quelques secondes, je sentis un linge humide passer sur mon ventre ; mon amant avait repris ses esprits et m’essuyait délicatement. Il se leva un instant, sans doute pour se nettoyer également, et je restai seul à reprendre mon souffle.

 

Peu après cependant, il revint et m’embrassa avec chaleur. Je saisis son visage et le repoussai légèrement. Je me sentais à nouveau excité…quelque chose clochait.

 

« Arthur, amour ? »

 

Pas de réponse. Ma suspicion grandit.

 

« Arthur…qu’as-tu fait ? »

 

Je vis ses joues rougir dans la faible luminosité que la Lune nous procurait. Elles chauffèrent sous mes paumes.

 

« S’il te plait. Ne me dis pas que tu as expérimenté ton…ton truc sur moi ! » m’exclamai-je d’une voix menaçante.

 

Il glapit et se recula un peu.

 

« Je ne savais pas ! » se défendit-il avec véhémence. « C’est juste que… »

 

Il soupira avec mélancolie et s’éloigna encore de moi.

 

« Arthur… »

« Je me sentais seul, okay ? J’étais dans le jardin, et j’étais en train de penser que…tu me manquais. Beaucoup. Et après, elles m’ont donné cette…poudre, épice, n’importe, et... »

« Elles ? » demandai-je en espérant très fort qu’il ne faisait pas référence à ses amis imaginaires.

 

Mais il m’ignora et continua à pérorer nerveusement.

 

« Et, cette nuit, tu as crié mon nom. J’ai su que tu venais juste d’avoir un orgasme, et…je te voulais tellement…»

« C’est bon, Arthie », l’interrompis-je en soupirant.

 

Je le ramenai sur ma poitrine dénudée. Après tout, comment pourrai-je le blâmer après tous ces mots doux qu’il ne disait jamais sauf s’il pensait que je n’entendais pas ? Après qu’il m’ait dit s’être senti _seul_ … La culpabilité vint me ronger petit à petit ; j’avais négligé mon amant de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique…

 

« Je te pardonne. » lâchai-je rudement. « Mais tu dois faire quelque chose en retour… »

 

Il attendit ma proposition, crispé. Il savait que je détestais ses histoires de magie étrange…mais vraiment, il était bien trop mignon pour que je puisse lui en tenir rigueur trop longtemps. Sans compter que…

 

« Utilise mon excitation sagement, mon chéri… » ricanai-je avant de presser mon érection contre lui afin de ne laisser planer aucun doute sur ce que je voulais de lui. « Et continue de m’appeler par des petits noms. J’ai aimé ça. »

 

J’avais conscience de pousser ma chance au maximum, mais ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu’il se coulait contre moi.

 

« Encore une fois, alors ? »

 

Il entama une légère friction pour se remettre d’aplomb lui aussi, et je lui souris.

 

« Encore une fois. » confirmai-je en le renversant sous moi, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

 

Il s’accrocha à mon cou, se pencha sur mon oreille et se mit à souffler mille choses indécentes, qui, de toute évidence, allait nous tenir toute la nuit occupés… _Thanks, little faeries…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions (partie narrative uniquement) :  
> God : Dieu (anglais)  
> Shit : Merde (anglais)  
> THE fucking Accent : LE putain d’accent (anglais)  
> damn : bon sang (anglais)  
> bottom : uke (*o*)  
> hun (abréviation de « honey ») : mon mignon   
> sweetie (abréviation de « sweetheart ») : ma douceur 
> 
> )0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(
> 
> NA : Voili voilou, je pense à vous mes tendres amis non-bilingues. Comme toujours, sans vous en sentir obligés, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire!! Ou des kudos!
> 
> Bye-Bye ^o^!

**Author's Note:**

> Traductions (partie narrative uniquement) :  
> God : Dieu (anglais)  
> Shit : Merde (anglais)  
> THE fucking Accent : LE putain d’accent (anglais)  
> damn : bon sang (anglais)  
> bottom : uke (*o*)  
> hun (abréviation de « honey ») : mon mignon  
> sweetie (abréviation de « sweetheart ») : ma douceur 
> 
> )0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(
> 
> NA : Okay, alors dans le deuxième chapitre il y aura le même OS, juste avec les dialogues traduits. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne les ai pas traduits directement, voici mon top 3 des raisons qui m’ont poussées à ne pas le faire (si vous vous en fichez vous pouvez directement sauter ce qui va suivre) :  
> Top 3 : Certaines formulations sonnent mieux en anglais, comme les mots de la fin : « merci petites fées » = pathétique  
> Top 2 : Avoir un peu d’anglais dans un texte en français permet d’enrichir son vocabulaire anglais sans trop en souffrir  
> Top 1 : Quand j’imagine les rapports entre Amérique et Angleterre, je ne peux que les voir se parler anglais, c’est comme ça. 
> 
> Sinon j’espère que cela vous a plu, et que peut-être, oh, peut-être, vous laisserez un doux commentaire pour égayer mes tristes journées XD…


End file.
